


Beyond The Mirror

by daughterofthesky (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Horror, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Curiosity, Dark Past, Darkness, Gen, Hiding, Horror, Mirrors, Mystery, No Dialogue, Plot Twists, Psychological Horror, Random & Short, Secrets, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Trapped, free interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/daughterofthesky
Summary: Is our reflection only just a reflection? Or what's behind the mirror is reality and we are only the reflection?





	Beyond The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a really cool thread i found on twitter ! pls keep in mind i wrote this without much prior planning (it's spontaneous) and that english is not my first language :)  
> pls, read the tags

Ever since Felix was a child, the mirrors of his house had always been covered with a thick, red, dusty sheet. Curiosity invaded his soul every time he walked close to one of them, and although his house was full of mirrors, Felix had never seen his own reflection due to the fact that they were somehow banned. It did not make sense to him, having mirrors but not using them, but he had always been terrified of asking the reason why. Why were they banned? And why didn't they take them out, if nobody was using them? More than once Felix had tried to find out more about the subject but without any good results. His mistress had always told him, "Felix, don't you dare look into a mirror, ever," but he just couldn't understand what was so wrong with wanting to take a look at himself in a mirror, to contemplate his appearance and his reflection. No matter how hard the people surrounding him tried to erase this curiosity of his, it just kept getting bigger and bigger, growing every time he walked past one of them, wondering what was hiding behind a thick cloth.

His house was a mansion: the floors were covered with a red carpet everywhere he went, chandeliers were hanging in every room, there were even servants waiting to serve him. But nothing felt _right_ , nothing felt _his_. He had everything he asked for, but at the same time he lacked a lot of things: he couldn't recall the face of his parents, there was no sunlight, the curtains were always drawn, and the odd thing with the mirrors. He felt trapped, he felt as if he was living in a nightmare, and that there was no escape and he couldn't wake up, and no matter how hard he tried he kept living in a never-ending loop.  
Time never seemed to pass by, and his house lacked clocks and watches, which had always struck him as odd. But he didn't think much about them: his mind had always been focused on the mirrors.

Though there were more than a hundred mirrors in his house, the mirror that always caught his attention was the one in one of the corridors, right in front of the great hall. It was the biggest and the longest one, and judging by the way it was covered, it was huge and ancient and symbolically important. Felix had always stopped and stared at it, craving to rip the red sheet off and contemplate the protagonist of his dreams, the one thing that always had the ability to keep him up at night. He wondered if it belonged to his parents, or if it wasn't a mirror at all: maybe it was a portrait of them. He had come up with a million different reason why he couldn't remember his parents' face but nothing seemed to fit, because his mistress had told him several times that they weren't dead.

The day his curiosity gave in, his mistress and the servants were nowhere in sight, and no one could stop him like the countless times before. He had been making his boring daily walk around the house, his eyes searching every corner of the house with something new to do, but failing miserably. He couldn't remember what he was looking at before his eyes stuck on the immense thick red cloth that was the centre of the wall. He stared at it for the longest time, wondering if someone was going to pass by and push him away from it. But nobody did.  
He gasped, touching the sheet like some kind of timeless treasure. His fingertips were soon covered in dust but he didn't mind. With great effort, and feeling how the adrenaline and his curiosity rushed through his veins down his arms to his fingers, he violently grabbed the cloth and pulled it away, only in a couple of seconds and without much second thoughts and doubts. He was determined to put an end to this endless curiosity of his.

The mirror that lay behind it was greater that he had imagined, and way more modern as well. Oddly enough it wasn't covered in dust, and it had a very delicate silver frame that looked fragile, antique and priceless. He contemplated it for quite a while, his eyes travelling down the frame and up again, amazed, his eyes wide open and his jaw dropped. He felt a bit silly, and disappointed, because it was not more than just an old mirror. It looked expensive and heavy.

What really caught his attention was what the mirror reflected: it reflected the great hall behind him, and the walls, and the chandelier hanging above him, and the rug, but his own reflection was not there. There was nothing being reflected where his body was, it looked as if he was somehow invisible, like a vampire. He frowned, shivers running down his spine. Where was his reflection?

He leaned forward, afraid of touching the glass. Felix could hear voices, but not those of his servants. They were murmurs, whispers, and he couldn't hear clearly what they were saying, but they were coming from the mirror. He took a step forward, resting his hand on the frame. Something about the mysterious mirror reminded him of something; he wasn't sure if it reminded him of his parents, of the weird dreams he had had since he woke up in that place or if it simply reminded him of himself. Even though he couldn't see his reflection he knew it was there, because it had to… right?

He remembered his mother's voice, and his father's laugh. He remembered his childhood friends and a backyard came to his mind: green, big, a dog laying on the grass. His? Probably. It looked like a movie, it flashed through his mind inexplicably, and he couldn't freeze the image. It went by so fast.  
A tear rolled down his cheek, and he couldn't understand what was going on. Where were all these images coming from? It looked like a past life, like a dream he hadn't woken up from yet. He felt an odd feeling of homesickness in his chest and he heavy breathed; he had never felt this way before.

The voices grew louder and louder but he still couldn't make out what they were saying. Felix was sure they were talking to him. He stared at the mirror more intensely, wondering why he couldn't see his reflection.  
He leaned even more, his ear barely a few inches apart from the glass. He was holding himself on the frame of the mirror, trying to decipher what the voices where saying. Felix's mind rushed but the only thing he wanted to do now more than ever was touch the glass, to rest his fingers on it and feel the fragile mirror against his skin. 

As his hand reached forward towards the mirror, the lights went off, and he could see a dim light, like a sparkle, coming from the mirror. He paralyzed in fear, shivers running through his spine, as he discovered there was no actual glass, and that his hand had crossed to the other side of the mirror, intact. He looked back once more, back at the great hall and the chandelier hanging on top of him, but he was surrounded by darkness and failed to see anything apart from the single ray of light coming from the mirror. Felix stepped forward, now completely on the other side, beyond the mirror.  
Patting himself all over his body, he sighed in relief, touching his face and flashing a smile; he had gone through the mirror in one piece, and he was intact.

Darkness surrounding him, Felix still knew exactly where he was, but the light had disappeared, and when he turned around to go back, he felt the cold touch of the mirror closing the breach. He froze, feeling the ground shake below his feet.  
He turned around and started banging the mirror, trying to break the glass but his fists were soon hurting and nothing seemed to work: he was trapped on the other side, in the dark. He panted, desperation falling down in the form of tears. He felt as if he was suffocating, heavy breathing, feeling every inch of his body tremble and quiver, frightened.

He was sure he was alone, but he felt watched. Felix could feel eyes on him, observing his every move, and he was afraid of the fear he was feeling paralysing him completely. But soon, he felt his body crash to the ground, an unknown force dragging him down. He wanted to scream but he had no voice. Thrown against the cold surface of the floor, he felt his own weight disappear as the floor he was curled up against vanish below him, and he fell down what he thought was a hole.

Unable to breathe any longer, Felix closed his eyes, accepting his fate.  
But before he left, he remembered his parents.  
He remembered their faces.  
He remembered his dog and his house and his old life,  
He remembered the fire, its mesmerizing light.  
In the end, curiosity got the best of him,  
the way it always did.  


>   
>  For once I wish I could see myself  
> 

In the end, he remembered himself.  
He saw himself.  
He smiled, his life slipping away from him the further he fell down.  
Darkness.  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it !! i literally wrote this in less than an hour and it's purely spontaneous  
> THIS IS A FREE INTERPRETATION AU !


End file.
